eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1545 (15 December 1997)
Synopsis Aunt Sal turns up at the Vic, having left her husband yet again. She immediately asks Peggy and Grant why Tiffany hasn't produced a little "friend" for Courtney. Grant takes offence, mainly because it's hit a nerve and he is keen for another child himself. Ian tells Mary he doesn't approve of her letting the children watch TV while she dresses them. Ros arrives so he doesn't have time to go on about it, and she provides details of Nick, Cindy's boyfriend, who owns the bar in which they found her, amongst other bars and he is clearly an astute businessman. Meanwhile, Cindy gets all dressed up at her friend Sally's house, saying that if you look like a loser you are one. She visits the barrister, who is reputedly the best Nick's money can buy. He is very direct and tells her exactly what she should do, given that they have absolutely no defence, and she admits she is guilty - plead guilty in the hope of getting off with only 6 months in prison or even less, with a sentence from a magistrate who will be unable to give the full 7 years which a Crown Court could give her if she takes it to a jury trial. Ros tells Ian that maybe Nick will turn up at Cindy's hearing so she will go and watch for him and give him the outcome as soon as it happens. Pat starts work in earnest, telling Roy she refuses to twiddle her thumbs while he works all the hours. Frank agrees to find somewhere for his grandson Jacques who's dumped on Pat at the moment. Conor offers to help Annie who is desperate for a plumber, and he discovers it's only a washer so he refuses payment. She says she likes to pay her debts, and Conor asks to be considered for a permanent job next time she needs someone. Bianca is sulking yet again, as it's the abortion's funeral. No-one else bothers to go except Ricky, Bianca and Frank. Jeff tells Alex he's found a bedsit so he'll get out of his way. Tony and Polly are having a drink in the Vic when Simon meets Chris again and goes off for another gay night out. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Peter Beale - Alex Stevens *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould Guest cast * Sal Martin - Anna Karen * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan * Chris - Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes